In the Heavenly Throneroom: Before the World Began
by Fizzing-Whizbee-nz
Summary: God didn't just create the world, he planned everything out in detail. here is my idea of a conversation that could have taken place just before the world was made.


A/N:

I wanted to write this to show the planning that took place before the world was made, this is just an example of the sort of discussion that might have taken place. I'm taking my idea of the Heavenly Throne room from the book of Revelation, I don't know who the elders are but I included them anyway.

----------

Though the earth may have been without form and void, the Heavenly Throne Room was perfect and beautiful. God sat on his throne surrounded by the 24 elders and with the Living Creatures nearby. jesus sat on the throne beside his father, his face shining like the sun with his glory. The Holy Spirit, moving on the face of the waters, listened to the conversation between Father and Son, contributing from time to time. Angels stood round about, ready to do God's bidding.

"My father, you are determined to go ahead with creating this world?"

"Yes, we will create it, but you know the cost it will be to you, are you willing?" Together, in their mind's eyes they viewed a scene which had not taken place yet, but would take place in the Earth's future. A man hung on a cross surrounded by people who mocked and scorned him, taking on his shoulders the sin of the world while God his Father turned away his face. On the face of the dying one was such agony that words could not describe.

"If it is your will, then I am willing," Jesus said.

"Holy holy holy is the Lord God of hosts!" cried the living creatures to each other.

"how could you even think of dying for a world full of people who will disobey you and break your heart over and over, who will turn from you to worship other Gods and thank them for the things you give them?" One angel stood away from the rest, named Lucifer. He had already tried and failed to take God's throne from him.

"Surely they will not do so?" asked Gabriel.

"Yes, they will do so, and much more, I wil make sure of it," Lucifer said, laughing evilly, "You will regret that you ever made the earth, if you do it, o Holy One!"

"Yes, Lucifer, you may persuade multitudes to follow in your wicked ways, but there wil always be those who will love me and choose to serve me and that is why I want to make this world. I want a people for myself who will choose to love and obey me, who I can be good to and to whom I can show my great love."

"Holy holy holy is the Lord god of hosts!" cried the living creatures to each other and the Elders fell down and worshipped him.

"But, o Holy One, with so many people how can you choose which ones will be your special people?" asked one of the Elders, bowing before the throne.

"I will choose my friend Abraham, I know that he will love and obey me. From his descendents will come the people of Israel and you will be born one of them, my son, a direct descendant of my servant David, the man who will have a heart that longs to know me more and more."

"You think I will not be able to corrupt these men, Lord?" asked Lucifer scornfully, "If man will have the choice to serve you or not then they will be easy to persuade not to serve you."

"I know well the people I will create, I have already planned out their lives and I know what they will do and who they will serve."

"Through whom will you give the Law to Israel?" asked another Elder.

"Through my other friend Moses. I have planned it already. i will speak to him on the mount of Horeb and he will convey my words to the people. He will lead them through the wilderness."

"You think they will obey your Torah? No, they will obey the form of it but they won't really serve you, it won't fulfill it's intended purpose."

"Many will not but some will obey my commands. They will try to fulfill the commands of the Torah and they will see that they fall short and do not meet my standards, then they will call to me for hilp and I will forgive them and cleanse them."

"When will you go to "Earth, Jesus son of God?" Michael asked.

"It will need to be at the right time, when all the world that is then known will understand one language, so my people will quickly be able to spread my message far and wide."

"In the time of the Roman empire, when they will hang men on crosses," said the Holy Spirit.

"Yes, this is the death I will suffer, but it must be so or the church cannot be born. I must die and rise again to give them new life and a relationship with us."

"O yes, your other rebellious people the Church, why should you bother making them? They will fail you just as badly as israel. Really, King Jesus you are wasting your time!"

"They will sin, but those who are truly mine will seek forgiveness and my father will give it to them," Jesus answered.

"Why do you let him speak to you so, o God most high?" Michael asked.

"His day will come, we will meet in the final battle and the winner has already been decided."

"Yes, yes I will defeat all your forces, King of Kings."

"NO you will not, now begone!" the Father commanded and Lucifer retreated. "My son," god continued, "This world will be created through you an to you and for you and your name will be higher than any other name that is mentioned."

"all glory to you God most high, your judgements are right and your ways are perfect!" sang the angels.

"Will you give me the gift of the Holy Spirit, that I might give him to my people? They will need his help and guidance, holy Father."

"Yes, I will give him, he is willing."

"Lord, will you also send the prophets you spoke to me of?"

"Yes, Holy spirit I will send them and you will tell them what to say. They will attempt to lead the wayward sinners back to me and also prophecy of future events. They will tell of your coming, my Son."

"How will your people remember all the prophecies?" the fourth elder asked, perplexedly.

"I wil inspire them to write the prophecies in books, and these books will be treasured and pssed down from generation to generation," the spirit said.

"And my people the Church will also have writings which wil be powerful for them, I will choose some of my servants to speak through," said Jesus.

"You have planned everything, every person's life what they wil say and do? you are truly awesome!" said the fifth elder, and they fell down and worshipped him.

"I hav planned everything, I know each person completely, the numbers of hairs on each head, all the details of each person's genealogy and every instant of their lives is known to me, from the moment they are conceived till the moment they leave the world."

"And what of the final battle, holy God?" asked Michael.

"The times I alone wil know, but the result of it will be clear to all who serve me. My son Jesus will defeat that evil Lucifer and those who are with him, and Lucifer and the ones who served him will burn in the lake of fire forever." a tear slid down the face of Jesus and everyone looked at him with wonder.

"The lake of fire is meant for the evil one and his angels, but so many people will spend eternity there because they wil reject me."

"How could they reject you, Lord Jesus?" Gabriel asked.

"They will have their minds blinded by the evil one and they will prefer to stay in darkness rather than turn to the light and have to change the way they live."

"Yes, the loss of so many of our creations is the worst part of creating this world, but we cannot force them to serve us, my Son If we did then there would be no point, because wwe want a people who will freely choose to serve and love us, and we will reward those who do."

"You are right, as you always are, Father," Jesus agreed.

"Now, everything is in readiness, shall we begin?"

"Your will be done, righteous King," said Jesus and the Holy spirit. Then God began to speak:

"Let there be light," and there was light.


End file.
